Hannah
Hannah, labeled the Morbid Goth, is a student in Total Drama College on the Hammers team. Biography Hannah doesn't really like people. She spends most days reading her books in her room. It sounds boring, but Hannah can really dive into her books, especially her horror stories. Unless of course her party addicted older brother stops her, much to her annoyance. Hannah has a simple quiet life. She attends an art college, and reads when she goes home. When she grows older she hopes to own a book shop... A horror book shop! She absolutely loves all things morbid, horrific, and completely gross. There's really only one thing that makes her gag, and that's people. They litter, care about social standards, and label people too much, so she doesn't mind being labeled as a weirdo goth, because she knows who she really is. Hannah's "audition" was actually a complaint about how bad the show was, which was misinterpreted as an actual audition. Now, she's stuck here until she's eliminated. Total Drama College Hannah arrives first in Induction Day. She brings a bus ticket to Chris and uses it as a sick note in hopes to go home. By the time Chris notices it's not a sick note, Hannah has fallen asleep on the ground. Jim picks Hannah and Jordan up after Jordan tripped over her, as she was still sleeping, waking her up. When Sarah runs away from a bee, Hannah tells her to "watch it" when she gets too close to her. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, Hannah is seen sleeping. Hannah is carried by Lee in the forest. Hannah doesn't do much due to her sleeping. Trivia *Hannah's sleepwear is actually her older brother's t-shirt. *Hannah's last name is revealed to be Roberts. *Hannah would rather be a guy, she uses clothes to hide her boobs, as they tend to attract boys,much to her annoyance. *Hannah's favorite food is vinegar. **She is the only person to have their favourite food revealed. *Hannah's German army jacket was her father's. *Hannah is one of three contestants to wear glasses. *Hannah was the first person to arrive. *Hannah is one of four people to dye their hair in an unnatural colour, the others being Charlotte, Jordan, and Rosie. *Hannah is the only character whose concept design is almost exactly the same as their current design. *Hannah has appeared in two front cover out of a possible three. *Hannah is Narcoleptic, it has not yet been confirmed but it is assumed that she is. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better, Hannah was one of the many characters seen in this version.Hannah's clothes stayed exactly the same except for some color tweaks such as her shirt becoming dark green and her pants getting darker. She now wears boots instead of steel toe caps. In the original, Hannah constantly questioned why she was in the competition and was one of the more focused on characters, she had more get up and go in the original. Gallery Box Hannah.png|Hannah lifts heavy things. HannahBag.png|Hannah with her bags Induction Day Gallery Firstup.PNG|Hannah's arrival. Sicknote.PNG|Hannah's "note". Alrighty.PNG|Hannah sleeps on arrival. Jim-Hannah-Jordan-Chris.PNG|Jim picks up Hannah upon his arrival. Chris Blinded Us With Science HannahZzz.png|Lee notices that Hannah is sleeping. A8f0d4fd1lmd.png|Hannah is picked up by Lee without her knowing. PutMeDown.png|Hannah demands Lee to put her down. BaboonsAttack.png|Lee and Hannah are running away from the baboons. StillSleeping.png|Hannah tries to go back to sleep. DreamedAboutAnimalsWithMakeup.png|Hannah admits that it wasn't the first time she dreamed about animals wearing makeup. They'reBaboons.png|Hannah corrects Lee by saying that the monkeys are actually baboons. HannahBaboon.png|The baboon coming straight for Hannah. IGuessI'mWalking.png|Then notices that Lee abandoned her and says that she guesses that she's walking. NoThanks.png|Hannah denies the monkey's offer. See Also Category:Females Category:Hammers Category:Contestants Category:Characters